


His Savior

by dhazellouise



Series: FemHarry Potter [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Lillian Jane Potter is swept through the veil alongside Bellatrix Lestrange, where both are immediately transported into Westeros and in the midst when Aegon the Conqueror holds court in his throne room. Certainly, there can only be chaos that follows when both witches begin to duel right in front of their shock audiences. (Set during HP and Order of the Phoenix)





	1. Prologue

* * *

"He's dead now, Potter! Your beloved godfather is dead!" Bellatrix mocks as she stands near the Veil after killing Sirius.

Lillian's rage blinds her, but it is her despair that made her go after the crazy woman the moment Sirius fell lifeless to the ground.

"I'll kill you!" she howls, launching herself at the insane woman. "I'll kill you, Lestrange!"

For her part, Bellatrix isn't afraid of her and simply cackles madly.

"No, Lillian!"

Lillian hears Remus shout the warning, as well as the other Order and D.A. members who are watching her become blinded by her anger.

"Don't do it, Lillian!" she hears Hermione yell and Ron's call of, "Don't let her get to you, Lil!"

Gritting her teeth, Lillian ignores all of them. She eyes the Veil for a swift moment while she runs. Immediately, she comes up with a plan to finally dispose the mad witch.

"Do you even have the guts to kill someone, Potter?" Bellatrix asks tauntingly as Lillian runs towards her. "Do you?!"

"YES!" Lillian answers as she closes the distances between them. "I HAVE!"

Bellatrix waves her wand using a non-verbal magic, but the scarlet light that shot out from the woman's wand tells Lillian what spell it is.

It is a disarming charm, but Lillian hastily erects a barrier by uttering, "Protego!"

At once, Bellatrix spell rebounds against her shield charm. However, it isn't the only spell that Bellatrix has prepared for her, for Lillian sees three other different spells that comes her way.

Lillian doesn't have time to cast another strong shield charm, so she twists away and evades the spells just in time. One nearly grazes her left shoulder by inches, but she is gratefully unscathed when she arrives next to Bellatrix.

She doesn't give the woman another chance to cast another spell for she instantly grabs a hold of the woman's wand arm and shortly shoves her into the Veil.

It is Lillian's intent to push Bellatrix in the Veil and see her go through it. However, what she doesn't expect is to end up being swept into the Veil as well.

Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten a hold of her for a brief moment, and as a consequence, Lillian fell into the veil together with the crazy witch.

.

.

It feels like being doused with an icy cold water when Lillian went through the Veil. Yet it doesn't feel like water at all when her body hits something solid not soon after. The impact is so sudden and so powerful that Lillian feels her teeth rattle and her bones shake as she is dump into the ground unexpectedly.

Somewhere around her, she hears the sound of people gasping out loud at her sudden appearance.

Lillian's eyes shot open and saw to her confusion that she is no longer in the Death Chamber where the Veil is located, instead she is somewhere else; a place where people wearing old-fashioned clothing occupies most of the vast room.

She rolls to her right, and her mouth nearly drops as she sees the looming monstrosity of spikes and jagged edges and twisted metal, where a man sits, nearly uncomfortably, at the top of it.

 _A throne_ , Lillian thinks in wonder as her attention came to pause on the silver-haired man sitting on the throne of swords. Her gaze immediately locks into a pair of dark violet eyes.

Lillian notices the crown on the man's head and knows him to be a King.

 _But King of what country?_  Lillian wonders silently.

However, before Lillian can contemplate more on that, she hears the voice of the woman she wants to kill.

"It seems to me that we are still both alive, Potter, after crossing the Veil."

Lillian twists around with her wand raised. She instantly bares her teeth as her gaze lands on Bellatrix Lestrange, who stands yards away from her.

"You!" Lillian manages to say through gritted teeth while she quickly got to her feet.

"Surprise to see me still alive, Potter?" the woman sneers, and Lillian cares not about the muggles who were watching the interchange between her and the mad woman, because Lillian only cares about was to permanently silence the witch before her.

Lillian wants to end her in the same way Bellatrix Lestrange ended Sirius' life.

She raises her wand, preparing to attack her, while Bellatrix does the same as well.

However, a voice interrupts them before they can start dueling.

"HALT!" a voice booms across the cavernous hall and Lillian looks up to see the man in the throne speaking.

"Who are you and how are you able to appear in my throne room?!" the man demands, standing up from his seat to walk down the steps of his monstrous throne.

Neither Lillian nor Bellatrix spoke as they watch the man descend from his Iron Throne.

Meanwhile, the people around them began to talk and whisper amongst themselves as they watch everything unfold with wide, curious eyes.

"I am King Aegon I Targaren and I demand an answer!" the man says as he halts at the bottom steps where two knights wearing white armor stands at attention and with their sword drawn out.

Lillian tenses when the man slowly draws out his sword as well and points the blade at both her and Bellatrix.

"Speak now and I vow that no harm shall come to you!" He says in a commanding voice, his purple eyes flashing in warning.

"Are you threatening me, you filthy muggle?!" was Bellatrix Lestrange only words for the man.

The man opens his mouth to answer. However, Bellatrix didn't give him a chance to say anything else for the insane woman suddenly raises her wand at him with a deadly purpose.

"If so, then die you worthless human!"

Lillian curses underneath her breath and moves instinctively.

"I think not, Lestrange!" She yells, running towards the silver-haired King with the intent to protect him. "He is not dying while under my watch, you bitch!"

"Carnificare!" Bellatrix shouts, in the same instance, Lillian cries out, "Triplex Clypeus!"

Lillian is able to conjure a strong shield charm just in time for Bellatrix's decapitating hex to go shooting for the man, who calls himself King Aegon I Targaryen.

And thus the duel begins.

.

. 


	2. The Dreaded Hour

 

 

Gritting her teeth, Lillian runs as fast as her legs can carry towards the King. If she knows how to apparate, she would have done so, but seeing apparition lessons are taught until sixth year, Lillian is left to contend with just simply running.

So she ran. The fear of someone dying under her watch prompted Lillian to move swiftly.

Bellatrix is firing spells after spells at her, but Lillian manages to evade most of them or redirect them somewhere that will not harm anyone.

"Secare! Adolebitque! Crucio!" came Bellatrix shot while different colored lights burst out from her wand.

Lillian replied by throwing spells at her as well while she runs, " _Alarte Ascendare! _Confringo! Stupefy!"__ at the same time she shouts at the people in the room, _ _"DUCK! ALL OF YOU!"__ and gratefully, the defenseless bystanders were already ducking low as spell after spell comes zipping past them. The spells hit the walls or the ceiling, where chips of stones and splinters of wood came falling down as the spell hit it.  _ _  
__

The people starts to scream in fear and panic now at the sight of the destruction that the two witches have cause. Yet Bellatrix and Lillian continue to exchange fire, despite the pandemonium around them.

Bellatrix change tactic and starts to cast spells non-verbally. Lillian answers by redirecting the first cobalt blue light that comes her way.

"Redirigere!" She yells, sharpy waving her wand to change the spell's direction. The cobalt jet of light hit the ceiling and Lillian has no time to watch what kind of destruction it has cause as she soon follows up with three more spells of her own, " _ _ _Mucus ad Nauseam! Expulso! Locomotor Mortis!"___

In turn, the other witch deflects all of Lillian spells with a wave of her wand, almost nonchalantly.

Lillian seethes as she hears Bellatrix's mad cackling again.

The complex, triple barrier that Lillian used to protect the King was slowly disintegrating after Bellatrix's hex had hit it, and Lillian must need arrive by his side before the mad woman gets the chance to attack the man again.

Around her, the people begins to stampede towards the door, where someone had flung it open the moment Lillian and Bellatrix start their duel.

"WHO AND WHAT ARE THEY?" She hears a woman screaming while some are shouting to the others to, "RUN BEFORE THEY GET THE CHANCE TO HARM ALL OF US!"

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, Lillian can hear others calling out to the man behind her barrier, "BROTHER!" and "AEGON!", while some are yelling orders of, "DON'T LET ANYONE HARM HIM!" and "PROTECT THE KING!".

From the corner of her eyes, Lillian watches Bellatrix close. The woman seems to enjoy the chaos that Lestrange has sown and has not done anything else but cackle madly.

 _Good_ , Lillian thought as she ran.  _Let her get distracted._

There were two white-armored knights who were testing Lillian's barrier when she finally arrived. And at her sudden appearance, the white knights immediately raise their sword as she drew close.

"If you come closer mage, we will slay you where you –" the dark-haired knight began but a voice interrupts him before he can finish his threat.

"Let her come close for I need to speak to her."

Lillian looks up to see the King gazing down at her with narrowed eyes while he, too, touches the barrier that surrounds him.

"NO, DON'T AEGON! SHE MIGHT KILL YOU!"

Lillian turns and saw a silver-haired woman in armor hurriedly moving through the rush of people.

"LISTEN TO VISENYA, BROTHER!" warns another, this time it came from a bearded man as he, too, has trouble weaving through the crowd of people who were racing towards the nearest exit. "WE CAN'T TRUST A MAGE LIKE HER!"

"KINGSGUARDS! DON'T LET HER GET NEAR THE KING!" shouts the woman named Visenya.

The two knights in front of Lillian move to do just that, but once more, the King intervenes.

"Let her come near." The King repeats in a voice that brook no further argument. "That is an order."

The knights glance at each other, appearing uncertain.

"But your grace –" one of the knights begins to protest, but the King cuts in.

"Do as I say Lord Commander Velaryon." The king orders in a steely voice.

And after shooting each other a glance, the two knights finally allow Lillian to come closer to the barrier where the King stands.

"NO!"

Lillian hears the silver-haired woman shout, but the woman has no reason to worry for Lillian simply took a step forward and did nothing else.

Keeping Bellatrix within sight, Lillian asks the King: "Are you alright?"

"Yes," the man responds with a deep frown marring his brows.

"Good," she says to him, meeting his dark violet eyes briefly.

The man is tall. She shortly notes. That she barely reaches past his shoulder blades as she stood near him.

"Did you create this?" the man inquires, nodding towards the barrier.

"I did." Lillian replies, slowly moving to stand to the King's right. From there, it gives her a better vantage point of Bellatrix Lestrange, who was now eyeing the two of them with a sinister smile on her lips.

After making sure that Lestrange is not about to make a move to end them, Lillian waves her wand and silently utters the charm to strengthen the barrier that surrounds the King.

"It's a barrier to protect you." Lillian informs. "It keeps her – " she points out to Bellatrix "- from doing you harm."

However, the time for small talk is over for Lestrange finally makes her intent known to all.

By this time, the people within the throne room has been reduced mildly, but most are still trying in vain to get past the door and in search of a safer haven from there.

"You can protect the muggle King. But can you protect all these muggles here at once, Potter?" she hears Bellatrix Lestrange asks out loud.

Lillian felt an icy hand grip her heart. Then, her fear becomes well-founded when she hears the woman's next words.

"FOR I INTEND TO BURN THIS PLACE DOWN ALONG WITH YOU, POTTER!" Bellatrix suddenly declares, her eyes glinting with dangerous intent. " **FIEND** -"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lillian shouts before Bellatrix can finish.

Bellaxtrix responds by hastily casting a non-verbal spell to neutralize Lillian's disarming charm.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT, POTTER?!" The woman taunts. "SOME BASIC SPELLS YOU LEARN FROM SCHOOL?!"

"And if I do?" Lillian fires right back. "One well-placed spell can as easily end you, you mad woman!"

She doesn't give the other woman another opportunity to cast another spell for Lillian points her wand at the far wall and yells, "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

Instantly, a flare of white light shot out from her wand and straight into the wall where she watches the spell work its magic.

There is a loud  _ **BOOM!**_  and the noise within the room turns deafening as the people shout and scream the moment the wall collapses. Debris and dust rain down on the floor and over some people close to the gaping hole that suddenly appeared on the far wall, and a short distance from the main exit.

This will allow other people to escape away from there before Bellatrix burns the entire place down with Fiendfyre.

"RUN!" Lillian shouts at the people. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

At her shout, she watches as the sea of people surges towards the new escape path. The people are yelling and pushing at each other to get away from there. Lillian observes the pandemonium right before her attention is drawn to Bellatrix Lestrange, who has shouted "FIENDFYRE!" and is now pointing her wand towards the escaping people.

Lillian inwardly curses at the impending danger. However, she nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears the King calling out in a powerful voice.

"BALERION!"

At first, she thought the King has uttered a spell, for the next thing Lillian knows, there is debris raining down on the room as something huge and black punches a whole through the ceiling to intercept the dark flames that came roaring out from Bellatrix's wand.

Briefly, Lillian saw big, red eyes and deadly horns that lined the head of the huge beast a moment before the Fiendfyre came billowing straight for the beast black scales.

The King hadn't uttered a spell at all.

No.

King Aegon I Targaryen has simply called for his dreaded dragon to join the fight.


	3. The Great Tradegy

Lillian watches with wide eyes as the dragon let out an almighty  _ **RAAAAWWWRRRR**_  of agony when the dark magical fire hits its body. The black dragon trashes its burning head around the place and Lillian instantly dives inside the shield charm with the Silver-haired King who looks absolutely shell-shock at the turn of events.

He must probably thinks that his Dragon was impervious to fire but Fiedfyre is cast from dark magic that can never be extinguish, except if it runs its course or its magical residue.

Lillian is certain that the Dragon may not survive the burns it has taken. Meanwhile, she can no longer see Bellatrix Lestrange for the witch has instantly disapparted the moment the mad witch has finish casting the fiendfyre spell.

She turns around when she hears the two King's guards outside the shield charm yelling as they were nearly hit by falling debris and rubble when the dragon continues to trash its huge head.

"HERE!" Lillian yells at the two King's guards who turn to look at her. "GET BENEATH THE SHIELD CHARM NOW!"

At once, the two King's Guards rush into the shield just in time for all the stained glasses in the throne room to shatter as a gust of wind comes from the  _ **WHOOOOSSHH – WHOOOOSH – WHOOOOSSHHing**_ sounds outside where the Dragon beats its enormous wings.

Boulders, dust of pulverized limestones, shrapnel of wood, and scrap of steel, rain down on the throne room as the ceiling completely began to cave in from the destruction that the black dragon is causing. The fienfyre is spreading and Lillian knows it is a matter of time when the fire consumes the entirety of the Keep. And if she and the King remain there, she is certain that her weakening shield charm can't withstand the onslaught of falling rubble and the immense heat coming from the dark fire.

They have to leave the place.

Lillian immediately addresses the King who remains frozen on the spot.

"We must leave this place before the ceiling caves in, your grace!" She yells at him, trying to draw his attention even through the loud roars of the injured dragon.

The King turns towards her direction and stares at her with so much pain in his violet eyes as if he, too, can feel the excruciating agony of his dragon is experiencing.

Lillian feels sorry for him and his dragon but she knows that they are still in danger. So despite her better judgement, she decides to ignore his emotional pain at the moment and shake some sense into him.

"Let's go!" She says to him, reaching for his arm but the King simply pull away his arm from her grasp.

"No, I can't leave Balerion!" The King protests, glaring at her. "I need to douse that fire! He's in incredible pain right now!"

"Are you stupid?!" Lillian blurts out without thinking, impatient to be moving out of there and to somewhere safe. "You can't save your dragon! That fire is powered by dark magic. There's nothing to stop it!"

The King is about to say something else when they hear a shout.

"BROTHER, WE MUST LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

Lillian watches as a tall man in armor comes running towards them.

"Your grace, listen to your brother. We really need to leave right now, lest we will be crush...my shield charm can't last for so long." Lillian implores, staring into those violet eyes beneath silver long lashes. The two King's Guard are silent as Lillian and the King argues.

"AEGON!" The King's brother calls as he draws nearer despite the many obstacles he faces on the way.

Both turn their attention back to the running man.

"LEAVE!" He yells again.

Then, without warning, an enormous boulder fell on top of the man, crushing him alive. Lillian can simply watch in horror when it happens. It was so sudden that it takes time for Lillian to realize that she has witness someone else die once more.

"ORYS! NOOOO!" The King cries out. Lilian can hear the absolute despair in the man's voice as he calls for his brother.

Lillian sees the King about to run out of the shield and towards the place his brother has disappeared. So she stops him before he does something completely idiotic.

"YOUR GRACE!" She shouts, "HE'S GONE! YOU CAN NOT SAVE HIM NOW!"

She tell him but he sees still processing about the death of his brother that he doesn't really hear me.

Making a hasty decision, Lillian takes matters into her own hands.

"PLEASE, YOU GRACE! WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! LET'S LEAVE NOW!"

Lillian shots a glance at the two King's Guards who appears to be agreeing with her silently. So without hesitation, she grabs a hold of the King's hand and began dragging him towards the nearest opening of the destroyed throne room.

At first, the King resisted, but after another forceful tag, he began to run alongside her.

She glances behind her and saw the two King's Guard are closely following after them without stepping out from the shield charm, which moves alongside them.

"Wait! I need to find my two sisters!" The King says as he pauses, to Lillian's frustration. "They might still be here!"

"I think not," Lillian answers, tagging his hand once again. "They probably are able to escape from here before the destruction!"

"But –"

"Do you want to die?!" She asked him, trying to force him to move again while the two King's Guard watches silently, unsure on what to do with her and the King after she had save them a moment ago.

"No," comes the King simple reply.

"Then, we must better leave!" Lillian insists and pulls at his hand once more.

Thankfully, the King finally relents and allows himself to be pulled by her.

And so they ran out of there as fast as they can while the fire continues to spread even after Balerion the Black Dread has cease its roaring.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Were you expecting something epic? I'm sorry to disappoint but Fiendfyre is dark magic. I think even a dragon is not impervious to it. So Balerion died a horrible, painful and unexpected death in this story...Orys is dead too, but what about Visenya and Rhaenys you might wonder. Hmn...Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm sure there will be alot of people who will not follow this story because Balerion died and perhaps other people too quite anticlimactically. ahaha...

But thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	4. The Fallen

Lillian is standing outside the Castle, finally safe from the destruction. However, the fiendfyre hasn't cease at all. It continues to devour the castle's structure and turning everything to ash.

Unfortunately, she is not the only one who witnesses the devastation. Both courtiers and commoners alike have gathered outside the castle to watch the raging inferno. Some of the nobles have even started whispering and glancing in Lillian's direction after the King, his guards and her, emerged from the burning Castle.

She hopes that they aren't blaming her for this great tragedy. Although as Lillian listens carefully to their conversations, she realizes that the people are talking more about what she did to save them than anything else.

"That's her! The one who blew a hole through the wall and allowed us to escape from the fire." One of them is saying to the others.

"But how was she able to do it?" another person asks.

"I saw her used that object of hers in her hand," comes a noble woman's response.

"I saw her used that too. She used it to save the King and his guards from being crushed by falling debris," comments another man.

"But aren't there two of them who appeared in the throne room?" inquires a man with a worried voice. "One was trying to kill us all. I believe it was the one with black hair and wearing a black dress. Do you know where she went to?"

"I notice her disappear out of thin air," says a man with a green doublet and dark brown trousers.

"Yes, she did disappear all of a sudden," agrees a woman in a gold and red dress.

 _Bellatrix,_ Lillian thinks, tensing after hearing the crowd's words.  _The bitch has disappeared before I could kill her. I wonder where she went._

She begins to gnaw her lower lip in concern, thinking about what the other witch is doing at this very moment.

"Will the fire ever stop?" says a voice from her left and Lillian turns her attention to the silver-haired King who stands beside her.

"The fire will die out, but I'm not certain of how long it will take," She responds, assessing the King's reaction.

The King looks devastated at her words.

"What am I to do now that I don't have a castle in my own Capital?" the King says almost to himself, his mournful gaze locked on his burning red castle. "And now my brother is dead, and mayhap even my sisters have perish in the fire..."

Lillian simply remains silent at the King's concerned words. She feels immense sorrow for this monarch, whom she just saved, and she doesn't know what else to do or say to show her empathy.

She begins to open her mouth and say something, when a voice interrupts her first.

"Your grace," someone says from behind them.

Both Lillian and King Aegon turn around to see one member of the Kingsguards standing there and wearing a solemn expression.

That expression can only mean one thing.

"Your grace," the guard repeats, "We have found Lady Rhaenys."

Lillian glances at the King and notices that he looks like he is dreading what the guard has to say next.

"But she's badly burnt, your grace." The guard continues hurriedly, "And she sorely needs medical attention immediately."

"Then, why haven't you sent her aid? Where is the Archmaester?" demands King Aegon.

"Dead," comes the Kingsguard's honest answer.

There is a short pause where she observes how the King stills at this ramification.

"If the Archmaester is dead, then find someone else who can heal my sister," orders the King harshly.

"Our people are searching for available healers as we speak, your grace." The white knight informs the King.

"Well, that is good then," The King states, suddenly adapting a relieved tone. "May I ask where my sister is now, Ser Robin?"

"I will show you the way, your grace. If you will allow me." The knight replies, bowing deeply.

"Then, lead the way," comes the King's direct order.

"This way, your grace." The knight says and begins to walk away.

The King momentarily turns towards Lillian with an expectant expression on his face.

"You should come with me," states the King to her and Lillian nods her head in agreement.

Afterward, the two of them follow the Kingsguards to what appears to be a tavern located nearby. A tavern turned into a hospital for the nobles who were injured during Lillian's altercation with Bellatrix.

The moment she enters the place she immediately notices the people with injuries. Meanwhile, she could hear them groaning and moaning in pain from their severe wounds. A wave of pity instantly hits Lillian as she moves through the mass of injured people.

At their sudden entrance, the noise in the tavern decreases until it becomes a hush murmur of voices. The people starts bowing as the King and her pass by, despite the people's injured state.

"Your grace," they say to the King while they gaze at Lillian in equals parts fear and curiosity.

"The people who found the Lady brought her here," the Knight informs them as he leads them upstairs to what Lillian assumes to be the room where the King's sister is.

"They said that the Lady was unresponsive when they found her, but she is still breathing." Ser Robin says nervously to the King when he opens the door to the room.

At once, the King strides into the room, but pauses mid-step when he finally sees the state of his sweet sister.

"Oh, Rhaenys…" the King chokes out and staggers the remaining steps towards his sister.

Lillian steps into the room and stops herself from gasping loudly in time when she catches a glimpse of the woman lying in the bed.

The woman – Lady Rhaenys - is badly burnt to the point that all her skin is peeled off and red, her mouth and eyes are singed shot, and there is no longer hair on her head. If the fiendfyre burnt the woman, she should have been dead for fiendfyre consumes everything it touches.

It must be the black dragon which had burn the woman. The dragon had been so much in pain that it had belt out a river of flames during the chaos, and this was the result.

She takes a step closer to the King, who is kneeling down next to the bed and quietly speaking to his sister.

"Rhaenys, it's me. It's Aegon." The King says in a voice froth with emotion, "I am sorry for not being there to save you, dear sister. Please forgive me."

The woman in the bed does not stir at the King's words and Lillian suddenly knows that the woman wouldn't last long before the day is done.

Lillian wishes that she knows some kind of magic to heal the woman, or even knowing how to make some healing salve to help with the woman's burn, but she knows that she is useless in this situation.

She is only a sixteen-year old girl who is still on her fifth year at Hogwarts. She doesn't have knowledge on advance spells and potion-making to help the woman. None at all.

Lillian Potter is completely and utterly useless.

The King slowly quietens when his sister remains unresponsive and Lillian is torn between staying still or comforting the King.

Finally, she decides to show empathy to him.

"Your grace," she says softly. She tentatively places a hand on the King's shoulder.

The King looks up and Lillian is not surprise to see the teary look in the monarch's face.

"I'm sorry," is the only thing Lillian can say at the moment without being too inappropriate.

"You," the King mutters and slowly rose up to his towering height. His dark violet eyes never leaving hers.

Lillian lets go of the King's shoulder and steps back from him.

"You can save her," The King states. He gazes at her with eyes full of hope. "You can save her like you saved me. With your magic."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Lillian tells him regretfully, "I don't know any spell to heal your sister."

"No, that can't be true." King Aegon shakes his head. "You are very powerful. You must know something to heal my sister."

"No, I don't know any spell to heal a burned wound," She informs him sadly. "I'm sorry, you grace."

Without warning, the King grabs a hold of Lillian's shoulders and she nearly gasp out loud at the suddenness of it.

"Please…" the King pleads as he stares into her eyes with a desperate look on his face. "Please, save her."

Lillian stares at him for a moment before she finally gives in to his request.

"I will try…" she whispers to him, "But I can't promise that I will be able to heal her."

"I understand," is King Aegon's response, giving her a small smile.

The King lets go of her at last and Lillian feels anxious at what she is about to do.

"Just give me a moment to gather my thoughts first, your grace," Lillian tells him.

"Of course," she hears the King says but Lillian's mind is already racing as she tries to recall the list of spells that she encounters in her readings before.

She is certain that she has a memory of something about healing the skin. She recalls Hermione telling her about it one day while they were writing their homeworks.

It was only a brief memory but it is important that she recalls it. If only she has a pensieve available to her at the moment so that she can thoroughly dissect the memory for the healing spell it contains.

"Med – med –" She mutters to herself, trying to recall the spell. It is at the tip of her tongue. "Mede - Medica..."

"What are you muttering about?" she hears the King asks but Lillian is already close to figuring about the spell that she decides to ignore the man's question. She can't afford the distraction.

"Medica – Medeo…Medeor!" She exclaims in triumph. "It's Medeor Cutis!"

"What's that?" The King inquires curiously.

"The spell to heal the skin!" Lillian informs him excitedly.

"Well, will it work?" comes the King's query.

"I hope so," is Lillian's words, suddenly sounding uncertain. "All I need is to press my wand on the affected area, clear my head and focuses my intent to heal, and once I mutter the spell, the skin will immediately patch itself up."

"Shall we try it then?" The King asks.

Lillian nods her head as she steps closer to the woman's bed. She takes her wand from her pocket and gently presses it at the woman's left arm first.

Pausing for a moment to gather herself, she then tightens her hold on her wand.

"Medeor Cutis," She whispers, focusing her intent to heal the burn on the woman's arm.

After uttering the spell, she waits for something to occur on the burn skin, but nothing happens and Lillian feels some emotion wells up inside her at the realization that she is probably not doing this right.

"Medeor Cutis," she repeats. This time she visualizes the healing process of the skin.

Yet once more, nothing happens.

"Why isn't it working?" the King asks as he watches Lillian tries the spell for the third time.

"Medeor Cutis!" She says, enunciating the words clearly and slowly while she focuses her intent to heal the woman's arm at the forefront of her mind.

Still, the woman's arm remains an angry red. Perhaps the reason the woman's skin hasn't healed at all is probably because of how deep and intensive the burn is. It possibly requires more advance spell than what Lillian currently cast on her.

Even as Lillian tries again and again to cast the spell, the woman remains unhealed, until Lillian finally turns to the King with a somber expression on her face.

"I'm –" she begins to say but the King interrupts her.

"Stop," He says in a heartbroken voice. His eyes brimming with unshed tears as he met her gaze. "It's alright. I understand. You don't need to apologize for trying."

Lillian feels utterly helpless as she then watches when the silver-haired King breaks down in front of her. Silent tears fell down from the King's violet eyes while he gazes down at his sister.

Deciding not to stand by and watch the man mourn silently, Lillian gathers her courage and places a hand on the King's back.

He glances at her, appearing surprise at her action.

Lillian's face flushes scarlet but remains silent while she comforts him in her own way.

"Thank you," the King suddenly says to her.

"For what?" Lillian asks, absently rubbing circles on his back.

"For saving my life and my kingsguards," He says to her, "And also for trying to save my sister."

"You are welcome," comes Lillian's automatic response, staring into those dark violet eyes.

There is a moment of silence as the two regard each other.

"Perhaps a Maester can heal her," the King remarks after a while. She watches him wipe the tears from his face.

"Who?" Lillian wonders out loud.

"A Maester. A knights of the mind. A Maester who is taught healing and other studies from the Citadel." King Aegon explains.

"I see," is her only reply. "Perhaps you are right. A Maester probably has more success to heal her than I."

"You did what you can," The King says after hearing her comment. He then leans closer to her side, perhaps to draw comfort from her as she rubs soothing circles on his back.

The two doesn't say anything afterward, but remain standing there in a comfortable but somber silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhaenys Targaryen passes away in silence before the day is done.

However, that is not the only the bad news that the King receives. His other sister, Visenya, did not make an appearance, which can only mean one thing.

"She's dead," The King says as they walk towards the Dragonpit, where the rest of the dragons are. "She has perish in that unnatural fire like so many others. I am certain of it."

In response, Lillian remain quite as they continued to walk.

"We will go to Dragonstone and have my sisters' funeral held there." King Aegon informs her a moment later. "And once that is done, we will immediately search for the woman who had cause all of this."

"You are going to help me look for her?" Lillian asks, sounding surprise.

"Yes, I want the woman found as much as you do," is the King's response as he glances at her. "Afterall, she is responsible for the destruction of my castle and the death of so many of my people."

Lillian falls silent as she contemplates about the King's words and she wonders where Bellatrix Lestrange has gone to.

"Have you ridden a dragon before, milady?" the King suddenly asks as soon as they enter the cavernous space where the two dragons are.

She hears growling a short distance away and instantly understands that they were nearing the two mighty beasts.

"No, your grace," is Lillian's only reply when she finally sees the two dragons within the pit.

"Then, I will show you how it's done." King Aegon states to her.

Lillian's eyes widen at the King's statement and silently wonders why King Aegon wants her to ride a dragon.

"Come, I will introduce you to my sisters' dragons." The King extends a hand towards her and Lillian immediately accepts it.

Afterward, King Aegon leads her deep into the pit where the two enormous dragons are. In moments, they arrive at their destination and Lillian lets out a hum of appreciation at the sight of the two mighty creatures.

"The red dragon is my sister Visenya's dragon. He's name is Vhagar." King Aegon informs her and Lillian immediately scrutinize the dragon's scales, horns, wings, wing bones, and spinal crest and realize that the dragon is entirely the color of red.

The color of blood.

The same color as Lillian's hair.

"He's beautiful," she murmurs as she steps forward without an ounce of fear.

The red dragon, Vhagar, beats his mighty red wings and leans his head towards Lillian. The dragon seems eager to greet her as she nears him.

A normal maiden would have been afraid of a dragon, but not Lillian Potter. Instead she finds the creature too fascinating to even feel fearful towards it.

Thus, she doesn't hesitate at all when she meets the dragon's fierce golden eyes while she reaches out and touches his snout. And Lillian Potter doesn't expect what happens next.

Without warning, she feels a pressure build at the back of her head. She briefly sways on her feet at the sensation, and before she realizes it, she suddenly hears a masculine voice whispering to her.

 **Can you hear me human?** The voice says, startling Lillian that she instantly staggers back and drops her hand from the dragon's snout. Her eyes widens as she stares at the dragon's golden obrs.

"My lady, is something the matter?"

Lillian hears the King asks, but she doesn't respond. She is too shock to say anything to the King.

Meanwhile, the dragon, Vhagar, nudges his head against Lillian almost impatiently. She stumbles back at the dragon's gesture.

Lillian promptly understands what the dragon wants and so she reaches out and touches his snout.

This time, she is ready for what follows.

Instantly, she feels a tickle at the back of her head the moment Lillian touches the dragon. A moment later, the strange voice begins talking to her once more.

 **You can hear me speak, yes?**  The voice asks in her mind.

 **Yes, I do...but how?** is Lillian's response.

 **Because you have magic in you and I sense it. That is the reason I can speak to you through your mind.** The voice she assumes as the dragon, Vhagar, tells her.

 **Oh, I see...** is her only reply.

 **This is the first time that I am successful in such a feat. You are the first human that I am able to speak to since I was but a hatchling.** Vhagar informs her.

 **So you mean that you haven't spoken to Visenya, your rider, at all since you are born?** She asks the dragon in surprise.

 **My rider, Visenya, was not magical like you. She could not hear me or speak to me despite my attempts in all the years that I've been her dragon.** The dragon tells her with a note of sadness.

 **I'm sorry to hear that.** She says to Vhagar.

 **And now she is gone...her brother, the King, will find someone to ride me,** is Vhagar's guess.

At the mention of the King, Lillian realizes that King Aegon has been trying to grab her attention for a while now. She feels his warm hand on her shoulder and she notes the concern in his eyes as he speaks to her.

So she shuts down the connection between her and Vhagar and turns her full attention to Aegon.

"My lady, are you alright?" The King asks.

"I'm fine, your grace," assures Lillian, smiling up at him.

"I've been trying to speak to you, but you seem distracted about something." King Aegon remarks, searching her eyes.

"I apologize if I appear distracted, your grace." She says and understands that she can't keep her conversation with Vhagar a secret, so she tells the King the truth. "But I was simply speaking to Vhagar."

At her explanation, King Aegon's eyes instantly grow wide in shock.

"It appears that I can speak to dragons in this world." Lillian tells the King, who seems to have lost his speech.

"Is that even possible?" King Aegon wonders out loud a moment later.

"It appears to be so, your grace." Lillian says, "Vhagar tells me that the reason he can speak to me is due to my innate magical abilities."

The King stares at her for a moment before easily accepting her explanation.

"Well, if what you say is true, then it will make riding Vhagar easier for you," is the King's comment.

"If I may be so bold, your grace," She starts to say as she meets the King's purple gaze. "Why do you insist that I ride a dragon?"

"Because you and I are going to search for the woman who has nearly taken everything from me," is the King's answer while he gazes down at Lillian. "For us to move swiftly against our common enemy, we need to use the dragons to fly great distances throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Hence, riding a dragon is a necessary requirement for our search to be successful."

"I understand now, your grace. Thank you for explaining your reason to me." is Lillian's response. "You are quite right. Riding a dragon is far more convenient and faster than riding a horse."

"Then, you have no issue at all in riding Vhagar to Dragonstone?" comes King Aegon's question.

"No, I have no issue at all," She replies.

"If that's the case, then we will ride for Dragonstone today." King Aegon tells her as he grips her shoulder. "Prepare yourself for a long journey, my lady."

"I will, your grace." She says to him, reaching out to grab a hold of his wrist. "I can't wait to see your home."

"As do I, my lady." King Aegon says as he smiles softly down at her. "I can't wait for you to see my home."


	6. The Unclaimed Dragons

The King held a funeral for his sisters at Dragonstone. It wasn't a grand funeral and only a few were in attendance. It was a grim and brief occasion where King Aegon scattered Rhaenys' ashes into the sea and Lillian could only watch him mourn his loss. Since they couldn't find Visenya's body in the ruins of the Red Keep, there was no ashes for the King to honor unfortunately.

After the funeral, Lillian allows the King to mourn for his fallen sisters while she explores the castle. To her joy, she soon discovers that there are more dragons in Dragonstone than she expect. More than a dozen dragons of different sizes, color and age.

So the moment she steps into their resting place, she is immediately greeted with excitement. The dragons beat their mighty wings so vigorously that Lillian nearly topples over by the gust of wind.

It seems Vhagar has already informed the others that she can speak to them because the instant Lillian meets the eye of a bronze dragon, it begins to speak to her at once.

 **You must be the Dragon speaker that Vhagar spoke of**. The bronze dragon says to her as Lillian gaze into its golden eyes.

Lillian has discovered that she can establish a mental link with a dragon by making eye contact with it. She has done so to both Meraxes and Vhagar, who has gotten use to speaking to her in her mind.

 **Yes, I am.**  Lillian replies.  **And you are?**

 **I am called Vermithor.**  The dragon informs her.

 **It's nice to meet you Vermithor.** She says to him.  **May I ask you who your rider is?**

 **No one has truly claim me yet.** Vermithor tells her.  **But King Aegon has name me his second dragon if Balerion falls.**

 **Oh, I see...** comes her contemplative response.

 _Perhaps that's another reason the King wants to return here to Dragonstone._  She thinks.  _To lay claim on Vermithor as his next dragon and Vermithor seems to be the same size as Balerion..._

Lillian's thoughts are interrupted when she feels a nudge on her back. She turns around and immediately looks into the purple eyes of a silver dragon.

 **Just as Lady Visenya has claim me her second dragon if Vhagar falls,**  says the silver dragon.

 **And what's your name?** Lillian asks.

 **My name is Silverwing.** The dragon tells her.

 **Silverwing, may I ask how come there are many of you here in Dragonstone?** Lillian inquires.

 **We are many here in Dragonstone because we were hatched by threes many years ago. After the Doom of Valyria, the first Targaryens have brought with them a dozen eggs and have waited for the eggs to hatch. I was hatch the same time as Quicksilver and Meraxes, while Vermithor is hatched before us, alongside Balerion and Vhagar all those years ago. Meanwhile, the rest of the dragons, like Sundancer, Dreamfyre and Moonsinger are hatched a few years after.** Silverwing informs her.

 **How many are you in total then?** is Lillian's curious query.

 **There are more than a dozen now. Perhaps fourteen of us, including the hatchling that are recently hatched.** The silver dragon tells her.

 **So many...but no one has claimed some of you yet?** She says.

**Apart from King Aegon and his sisters claiming Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar, there are no other dragon riders who have approach us with the intent to claim us. However, now that you are here, and with your magic, perhaps you may be able to establish a link with all of us and claim us all. We can fly alongside you and Vhagar if you so wish.**

**Is it even possible for a dragon rider to claim more than one dragon?** She inquires.

**For someone like you, yes it is possible. Most of all, I ask this of you because once you claim us, or establish a mental link with us, your magic will become beneficial to us, as you will come to benefit from us. Being connected to your magic will make us stronger, our fire more hotter than ever, and our flight swifter. Your magic will enhanced our strength and eliminate all our weakness. Moreover, you will need us to help you hunt the woman who killed Balerion. So I ask you to claim all of us so that we may help you eliminate your enemies.**

Lillian considered the dragon's proposal for a moment before she finally responded.

 **Before I lay claim on any of you, I will have to ask the King's permission first. After all, all of you technically belong to him and the Targaryen line.** She says to Silverwing.

**If that is your wish, then you may ask the King first. Just inform him that most of us - the dragons here in Dragonstone - wants to be claim by a person with magic in their blood. We want to be claim by you.**

**Alright. I will tell the King that as well. Let us hope that he agrees to it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If this is for our benefit, then I have no objection to you claiming most of the dragons here in Dragonstone." King Aegon says to her without hesitation. "In fact, we might need the dragons now more than ever, especially when I have heard news of a rebellion in my Kingdom."

"Rebellion? There's a rebellion in your Kingdom?" Lillian asks.

"Yes, there is. News of Balerion's death, the burning of the Red Keep, as well as my sisters and brother's death have reach the other Kingdoms. In the Stormlands, I hear news of my half-brother's - Ory's wife - Argella Durrandon rebelling and has begin calling herself as the Storm Queen. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Reach and in the North, I hear whispers of unrest. Now with my sisters dead, there's no other way to control the dragons and keep the people in line. However, if you forge a mental link to all the dragons, then you may be able to help me keep the peace within my Kingdoms. I need you with me, my lady. I need you to save the Seven Kingdoms this time from falling into chaos."

"But what about Bellatrix Lestrange? Aren't we going to look for her?" She says, frowning.

"Yes, we shall look for her and I have already sent my men in search for her as we speak. However, I just can't very well neglect the running of my Kingdom in this dire time. So I ask that you help me stop this rebellion in the Stormlands, for I know that it will be swifter if we do this together, especially when you will have more than a dozen dragons at your command soon. And once we have stopped the rebellion, we can begin our search for the dark witch."

"If I may ask, how do you mean to end this rebellion in the Stormlands, your grace?" she inquires.

"As much as I can, I want to end it peacefully. However, if Argella Durrandon doesn't pledge fealty to us once more, then I fear that I must do the unthinkable."

Lillian is silent afterwards before she reluctantly responds, "If that is what you wish, then I will help you in this, your grace."

"Thank you, my lady." King Aegon replies, sounding relieve that she is agreeing to him. "Henceforth, we will fly first thing on the morrow to the Stormlands. In the meantime, you must forge a connection with the rest of the Dragons and tell them what we plan to do tomorrow. Because I intend to show our might to the Stormlanders, and to all the Seven Kingdoms, that we have more than seven full-grown dragons at our command now."

"Then, I will do this task that you have set for me tonight, your grace." she replies, still wondering if she is doing the right thing by accepting the King's wishes.

.

.

.

After she is done speaking to the King, Lillian Potter does what King Aegon wants her to do that night and forge a mental link with the rest of the dragons at Dragonstone.

The next day, with King Aegon riding Vermithor and Lillian riding Vhagar, there are more than seven dragons that take flight that very morning. Their huge shadows falling unto Cities and small villages alike that people are either afraid or in awe at the terrifying, but magnificent sight.

Lillian loves flying on top of Vhagar and seeing the lands of this world. But she is a bit apprehensive about squashing the rebellion in the Stormlands. She hopes that everything will go according to plan. She hopes that the sight of the dragons will be enough to convince the Stormlanders to lay down their weapons and pledge their allegiance to the King once more.

However, if things doesn't go as plan, Lillian Potter can only hope that she won't end up frying anyone alive with her dragons.


End file.
